


like we do

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Banter, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Jinyoung really can’t believe this sometimes, would have laughed a couple of months ago if someone had told him that this is how he and Yugyeom would be now, would have thought the mere idea of it ridiculous. It stilliskind of ridiculous, he thinks, that they can go from making fun of each other for the of smallest things to this, to being so close to boyfriends that Jinyoung would say that’s what they are, except they haven’t talked about it yet.





	like we do

Jinyoung really can’t believe this sometimes, would have laughed a couple of months ago if someone had told him that this is how he and Yugyeom would be now, would have thought the mere idea of it ridiculous. It still _is_ kind of ridiculous, he thinks, that they can go from making fun of each other for the of smallest things to this, to being so close to boyfriends that Jinyoung would say that’s what they are, except they haven’t talked about it yet.

Maybe that isn’t quite right: they still make fun of each other for the smallest of things (that coming to a stop would be even weirder than this, if Jinyoung’s honest), but now, they can do it while cuddling or in between kisses or during sex, because those are things the two of them do now. Because those are things the two of them do now _together,_ to be specific. Things they’re currently basking in the afterglow of, reclining on top of Jinyoung’s duvet, almost touching.

“How did we even end up here?” Jinyoung wonders aloud, putting an end to the quiet, the post-sex calm, the time spent getting his breath back.

“Because you like me, hyung,” Yugyeom says, showing his teeth in a smug, cheeky grin. Jinyoung clicks his tongue at him.

“Unfortunately.”

“You didn’t think it was so unfortunate half an hour ago when I had you in my mouth.” Yugyeom’s tone turns sly. “Did you?”

“I suppose not,” Jinyoung says, brisk. Yugyeom pouts. “OK, OK. I definitely didn’t think so. Definitely _don’t_ think so.”

The smile returns to Yugyeom’s face, and he shuffles a little closer so he can nuzzle into Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung lets a hand reach into Yugyeom’s hair, so soft underneath his fingers. A month or so ago, Yugyeom might have pulled away or Jinyoung might have purposely messed Yugyeom’s hair up, but now, Yugyeom leans in, and Jinyoung just strokes through. It’s already messed up, anyway: both of Jinyoung’s hands were there earlier, tugging hard as they kissed, as Yugyeom sucked him off.

Jinyoung can’t help but smirk at the thought of that, the thought of Yugyeom’s mouth – can’t resist reaching down, tilting Yugyeom’s chin up so he can kiss his lips. He makes it just as tender as the way he’s still touching Yugyeom’s hair with his other hand, and Yugyeom hums into it, parting his lips so Jinyoung’s tongue can slip into his mouth. Still, the kiss stays gentle. Warm. No real pressure, just the easy brush of lips and the soft slide of tongue. It’s how Jinyoung always wants Yugyeom to feel when they’re together: no pressure.

It’s not a long embrace – they pull away from each other soon enough. They stay touching, though: Yugyeom still leaning against Jinyoung, the hand Jinyoung’s got in his hair moving to wrap around Yugyeom’s bare shoulder instead.

“I think I get what you mean, though,” Yugyeom says a few moments later. “I don’t think anyone who didn’t know would ever be able to guess from watching us. And how did I ever end up with you as my boyfriend in the first place, like–?”

“Boyfriend?” Jinyoung interrupts, caught off by the word. Again, they’ve never discussed it. Never used concrete concepts to describe what they have.

Yugyeom freezes, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. He pulls away from Jinyoung, and makes a noise that Jinyoung can only describe as – small, startled. Like he didn’t mean to say it. Like he thinks he’s made a mistake. Like he thinks Jinyoung doesn’t want that, doesn’t want _him._

“Um,” he says, obviously flustered. “I mean, I thought–”

“You thought what?” Jinyoung doesn’t give him the time to finish his sentence; it doesn’t even seem like Yugyeom knew what he was going to say in the first place.

“I – I don’t know!” Yugyeom exclaims, face flushing darker. “I just thought…” He pauses, takes a deep breath. His eyes are back on Jinyoung’s when he next speaks, and his voice is quiet, just as small as the sound he made. “If you want to, I guess?”

Jinyoung looks at Yugyeom for a long, hard moment. He takes in the almost worried look in Yugyeom’s eyes, his blush, how he’s nervously chewing on his lip. Jinyoung can tell the silence is making Yugyeom feel anxious, but he has to make sure he says the right thing. And being able to say the right thing means figuring out how Yugyeom must feel and treating that very, very seriously.

“If _you_ want to,” Jinyoung says, slow, trying to make it clear that this is Yugyeom’s call to make, that here, with him, he never has to do anything he doesn’t want. “Then yes. We can be boyfriends.” He holds a hand out, as if their fingers linking together is going to be what makes this truly official, what turns it into something with a name.

Yugyeom blinks at Jinyoung’s hand, and his eyes dart up from it to Jinyoung’s. Then back down to Jinyoung’s hand again, like meeting Jinyoung’s gaze is too intense for him right now. He takes Jinyoung’s hand in his own, though, finally smiling again. His hand is warm against Jinyoung’s and he lets their fingers lace together, tight.

“My boyfriend,” he says – more to himself than to Jinyoung, it feels like – and he squeezes Jinyoung’s hand.

“That’s right.” Jinyoung has to smile as well, squeezing back. “Why did you think I wouldn’t want that in the first place?” he wonders. If Yugyeom truly does feel insecure about something, then he has to know. Has to try and make Yugyeom feel better about it.

“I don’t know,” Yugyeom says, shrugging. “I just did, I guess. I mean, it’s me.”

“And?” Jinyoung can’t help but frown, doesn’t quite understand what Yugyeom means by that. There’s something heartbreaking about it, the fact that Yugyeom seems to think Jinyoung wouldn’t want to be with him by the simple virtue of just being himself.

Yugyeom just shrugs again, wrinkling his nose.

“I’m the youngest,” he says, as if that somehow explains everything. “And even if I wasn’t, you’re just so – so _mature_ anyway that I sometimes worry that I won’t be able to keep up. Or that you’re gonna get sick of me and then we’ll mess up the group.”

“Yugyeom,” Jinyoung says simply, voice as calm and even as he can manage. “We’ve been in the same group for over three years now. If I was ever going to actually get sick of you, it would have happened by now.”

“Hm.” Yugyeom hums, considering. “I guess that’s true.” He pauses, eyes suddenly glinting with something mischievous, the kind of look that Jinyoung _knows_ means trouble. “But on the other hand…”

“Yes?”

“On the other hand… it’s me,” Yugyeom repeats, but – differently this time. _Very_ differently. Confidently – there’s nothing there that screams or even says _insecurity_ whatsoever. Nothing that even whispers it. He looks like he’s trying not to smirk, but it’s there in his eyes, in the twist of his mouth when he can’t keep it hidden for any longer. “So, of _course_ you’d want to.”

“Oh, of course I would,” Jinyoung says, rolling his eyes, letting sarcasm drip from every word, but he can’t do anything but give in when Yugyeom leans across to kiss him again. Doesn’t _want_ to do anything but give in.

**Author's Note:**

> it has been waaaaay too long since i last wrote this ship! these two are so fun together. as always, thank you so much for reading everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
